Nintendo 3DS
Passeli seuraaja DS:lle, vaikka 3D onkin aika turhaa eikä minun silmiin muutenkaan oikein rekisteriröidy kunnolla. Aluelukituksen käyttöönotto on myös Wii U-tason virhe, samoin kuin uusintaversio- ynnä amiibo-häslinki. Hyvästä kirjastosta huolimatta on mukana oudon kookas joukko massiivisia "hype pettää aina" -faileja. Peleistä pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 28/75, pelien yhteisarvosana on 199. * 7th Dragon III Code; VFD: Futuristisfantastisessa teemassaan ja deittailumekaniikoissaan mielenkiintoinen roolipeli, jossa kuitenkin genren perisynnit satunnaismättöjen ja verkkaisen taistelusysteemin muodossa. Demon pystyin ihan hyvin vetämään loppuun, mutta tunnen itseni liian hyvin voidakseni uskoa, että jaksaisin koko tekelettä läpäistä. * Adventure Bar Story: Kaikin puolin retro (= huono) JRPG, jonka ainoa omintakeisempi elementti on se, että rahan ja expin grindaus pitää suorittaa mutkan kautta ruokaa ja juomaa kokkaamalla. Tämä tekee pelistä vain entistä tuskallisempaa tahkottavaa. Ei sisällä kännäystäkään ensimmäisen tunnin aikana, eli kiitti ihan vatusti harhaanjohtavasta mainonnasta. * AeternoBlade: Kököhkö ja esteettisesti sekä pelillisesti epäinspiroitunut sivuttainrullaava toimintaseikkailu. Sisältöä on sentään runsaasti, mutta mikään siitä ei ole erityisen nautittavaa. * Alliance Alive: Chibi-graffoineen ja premisseineen aika perinteistä 3DS-JRPG-settiä, vaikka hahmojen ominaisuuksien kehittymismekaniikka on kokemuspisteiden puutteissaan ihan mielekäs ja paranneltu nokitus Final Fantasy 2:n vastaavasta systeemistä. Mörötkin näkyvät kartalla ja myös kiltojen kehittely vaikuttaa mielenkiintoiselta, muttei sentään muun kuin demon läpäisemisen arvoiselta. * Animal Crossing - New Leaf: Koukuttava elämäsimulaatio, jossa aika sikana tekemistä ja sisältöä. Etenkin kylän muokkaaminen on hauskaa ja monipuolista settiä. Etenkin se, että aivan kaikkea ei voi kontrolloida, antaa meininkiin hupaisan realistisen lisämausteen. Aluksi oikean kellon kontrolloima etenemistahti turhauttaa hieman, mutta kun pelaamisesta muodostuu päivittäinen rutiini, nousee hupi omaan luokkaansa. Lisäksi Welcome Amiibo -päivitys toi mukana kiitettävästi lisäsettiä etenkin ilmaiseksi päivitykseksi; tärkein näistä on totta kai (valitettavasti versusmuodoton) Panel de Pon -minipeli. (8/10) * Attack of the Friday Monsters! A Tokyo Tale: Hurmaava, mutta ylilyhyt ja kertakäyttöinen haahuiluseikkailu, jonka peliosiot ovat yksinkertaisia ja siksi juuri hämmästyttävän viihdyttäviä korttitaisteluita. Pelin naiivi optimismi ja romanttinen lapsuuskuvaus tuo hyvän mielen, vaikkei pääpremissi minua erityisesti kiinnostakaan. (6/10) * Bravely Second; End Layer: Runsaasti sisältöä ja joitakin käyttäjäystävällisyyksiä sisältävä roolipeli, joka on retro-onanoinnissaan silti liian puista tahkottavaa minulle. Esimerkiksi pikakelauksenkin kanssa mätöt kestävät liian kauan ja satunnaismättöjen vähentämisessä ei ole hirveästi mieltä, sillä sitten expiresurssit eivät riitä edes helpoimmalla vaikeusasteella. Juonikin on välillä huvittavaa, mutta silti harvinaisen epäinspiroitunutta fantsusettiä jotain pahaa imperiumia ja avaruusmöykkyjä vastaan. * Box Boy: Käyttäjäystävällinen ja kekseliäs puzzleplatformer, jonka alisuorittava estetiikka kuitenkin tekee pelaamisesta pian liian yksitoikkoista. * Chibi-Robo! Lets Go, Photo!: Sarjalle ominaista charmia löytyy, mutta irralliset pelialuepalaset kusevat tutkailua eivätkä siten kiihota, tarinan edistäminen on monotonista grindausta ja metakameramekaniikka hyvin hajottavaa kiitos 3DS:n alelaarilinssien, joten ei pysty. * Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash: Chibi-Robo -sarjan elävältä hautaaminen jatkuu tässä esteettisesti kuivassa ja pelillisesti epäinspiroituneessa ynnä etanamaisessa 2D-tasoloikassa. Hahmoissa ja oheismateriaalissa on silti edelleen jonnin verran hurmaavuutta. Etenkin makeiskeräyskamat ovat tuotesijoittelussaankin hupaisia: ensimmäisenä naamalle valahtavat Vanhat Autot olivat aika best mindfuck yettiä. * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.: Kyynistä ja masentavaa U.S.A.-paatosta lukuun ottamatta hauska taktiikkaräiskintä. Pelattavuus on viihdyttävää ja koukuttavaa, ja kartan puuttuminen antaa peliin mukavasti lisää jännitystä. Vaikka premissi on tosiaan ainaista lemppariani maailmanpelastajayhdysvaltaisineen ja chaotic evil -avaruusolioineen, ovat pelattavat hahmot onneksi persoonallisia ja pidettäviä, toisin kuin esim. Valkyria Chroniclessin kurkkusalaattianimebimbot. Täten se, että miltei neljäsosa rosterista odottaa Amiibokälleilyn takana, onkin sitten entistäkin hajottavampaa, joten kiitti taas ihan vatusti, Nintendo. (Kaverini hommattua New 3DS:n paljastuin kuitenkin taas firman rattopojaksi ja panin Lucinan tilaukseen...) (7/10) * Crazy Construction: Hupaisa ja omaperäinen Tetris-väännös. Vaikka peruspelattavuus ei genrelle tyypillisesti juuri muutu, on eri elementeissä mukavan paljon vaihtelua ja sisältöä runsaasti, etenkin E-shop-peliksi. Myös tokusatsuraksaduunaripremissi on hauska, hahmot söpöjä, juoni tarvittavan kliseinen ja supersankarimainen musavalikoima yllättäen mainio. Dillonin jälkeen paras 3DS:n digitaalititteli. (7/10) * Culdcept Revolt: Japanilaisroolipeliestetiikalla varustettu Monopolin ja Magic the Gatheringin yhdistelmä, joka ei ole niin syöpäinen kuin luulisi, muttei hyväkään: matseissa kestää ja on liikaa noppatuurista kiinni, laskeudutko sinä vaiko vastustasi arvokkaimmalle pläntille automaattisesti häviämään. Toisin kuin apinapolissa, voi rahastuksesta sentään selvitä, mutta tämäkin onnistuu yleensä lähinnä CPUilta niiden pystyessä kattomaan satojen korttien kuvausten sivulauseen alaviitteen pienen präntin ja mielijyystämällä pelaajan varmalta näyttäneestä voitosta. Seivirunkkaus on onneksi matseissa mahdollista, mutta sekin tekee menosta vain siedettävää. Hahmot ja juoni ovat jotenkuten hupaisia, mutta eivät pelattavuuden kestämisen väärtejä. Opetus: nunca maís korttivideopelejä. * Detective Pikachu: Demon perusteella melko kuiva ja kevyt ongelmanratkontapyörintä. Titulaarinen otuksen dialogi ja säätäminen on sentään hupaisaa. * Demon King Box: Jonkinnäköinen kiinalaisväännös NIS:n demonistrategiapeleistä, eli pelattavuudelaan oikeasti hauska ja expisysteemiltään mielekäs sotastrategia. Vaikka systeemi on yksinkertainen, on syvyyttä kylliksi, ja kymmenien uhrattavissa olevien kätyrien heittäminen taistelukentälle antaa mukavasti premissiin täydellisesti sopivaa demonikapiaisfiilistä. Miinuksina ovat esikuviaan vastaava myötähävettävä huumori, karsea käännös ja se, että loppupään taisteluissa pärjää vain tietynlaisilla tykinruokaspämmäysstrategioilla. Pelin deuteragonistikätyripossu on Gordon Freemanisyydessään parasta kastissaan. (6/10) * Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers: Edeltäjiinsä verrattuna mukavasti hyvää lisäsisältöä vielä koukuttavammalla pelikuljetuksella. Pääpelattavuus ei ole kuitenkaan aivan yhtä hyvää kuin The Last Rangerissa johtuen mekaniikkojen yksinkertaistuksesta. Taitokynnyksen alentamisesta huolimatta on vaikeusastekurvi sentään melkoisen optimaalinen. Maailmanlopun jälkeinen teema on lähes yhtä hauska kuin länkkärimeininki, mutta valitettavasti musiikit ovat muutosrytäkässä lussuuntuneet niin kovasti, ettei peli aivan yllä kakkososan tasolle. (8/10) * Dillon's Rolling Western: Hyvä, mutta jatko-osa obsoliittaa tämän tekeleen aika tehokkaasti. Pääpelin jälkeinen bonusruutu on hupaisa. * Dillon's Rolling Western - The Last Ranger: Koukuttava ja omintakeinen sekoitus toimintaseikkailua sekä tornipuolustusta, jonka kosketusnäyttöohjaus toimii harvinaisen hyvin. Rangomainen premissi on siisti ja musiikkiraita on Ennio Morriconea eli sikahyvä. Myös hahmosuunnittelut ovat mainioita, vaikka valitettavasti kiintiöintiaaniedustus puuttuu, elleivät viholliset sitten ole melankolinen vertauskuva heille. Ainoat pelin miinukset ovat jotkin käyttäjäepäystävälliset pelattavuusratkaisut ja Nintendon peliksi aika keskinkertainen dialogi. Kierrättää myös liikaa materiaalia edeltäjästään. (9/10) * Disney Magical Adventure: Melkoisesti tekememistä ja ylimaallisesti hamstrattavaa sisältävä elämäsimulaatio. Lähdemateriaalia käytetään tyydyttävästi ja mukana on mukavan sekalainen kokoelma Disney eri universumeita, vaikka valitettavasti on meininki turhan särmätöntä; kun Aku ja Musta Pekkakin ovat kestojoviaaleja, on uskottavuus koetuksella. Pelin tarrasysteemi, joka antaa lisätekemistä tiettyjen virstapylvien mukaan, antaa menoon hyvää tavoittellisuutta, vaikka keskipaikkeilla farmaustarveen määrä menee jo sellaiseksi, että päätin homman viihdyttävyydestä huolimatta ottaa hieman hermolomaa. (7/10) * Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights: Graffoiltaan hyvä, mutta aivan liikaa cinematiikkaa ja sonnanjauhantaa sisältävä, pelattavuudeltaan tylsä puzzle-toimintakökkeröinti. Ranskafiilit ja paskafetistit (same thing) saavat tästä kuitenkin varmasti paljon kiksejä. * Ever Oasis: Toimintaroolipeli, jonka taistelut, tehtävät, dungeonit ja kylän rakentelu ovat kaikki melko virtaviivaisia mutta sitäkin viihdyttävämpiä. Etenkin viimeksi mainittu on kovin koukuttavaa, sillä pormestarinysväys on saatu yhdistettyä hyvin perinteisempiin peli-elementteihin; uudet asukkaat ovat kaikki pelattavia hahmoja ja valtaosa varustuksesta saadaan verottamisen avuin. Pelin hellyyttävä söpöys on myös mukavassa ristiriidassa sen yllättävän raskaan juonen kanssa, mikä iskee minuun sekin entisestään. Ainoa isompi miinus on aavikkoteeman mukanaan tuomat tasapaksuisen hiekkaiset ympäristöt. (8/10) * Etrian Odyssey V - Beyond the Myth: Hahmopotraitteineen ja jazzahtivine soundtrackkeineen esteettisesti jees ensimmäisen persoonan dungeon crawler, jossa jopa ei tarvitse enää piirtää karttoja omin käsin toisin kuin sarjan aikaisemmissa osissa. Mättösysteemi on silti kuivaa menuonanointia ja ainakin viiden hahmon ryhmäkokoonpanolla myös sika flegua settiä pikakelauksestakin huolimatta, eli ei. * Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove 3D: Hellyyttävä, kauhuteemainen rytmipeli, jonka estetiikkaa ja premissiä voivat arvostaa vain pikkutytöt ja raavaat miehet. Ouendan-tyylinen gameplay on toimivaa ja hauskaa, mutta hieman kankeaa ja turhan helppoa. Biisejä on 20, joka on kuppaisesti lyhyiksi, instrumentaalisiksi tsipaleiksi, mutta avattavaa ja muuta ekstrasälää on mukavan paljon. (5/10) * Groove Heaven: Hellyyttävän söpöllä eli hyvällä estetiikalla varustettu, viihdyttävä rytmipelin ja platformerin sekoitus, jossa on hupaisuutensa huomioon ottaen aivan liian vähän sisältöä. Paras Raamatun mytologiateemainen populaarikulttuurituote, siis. (6/10) * Gurumin 3D: Hahmoiltaan ja juoneltaan hupaisan lapsekas, mutta pelillisiltä ansioiltaan keskinkertaisen ja välttävän välimaastossa seilaava toimintapeli. Ruutusuunnittelu on kuivaa ja itseään toistavaa, taistelu taas latteaa etenkin esteettisesti. Hyvät musiikitkin on pilattu looppaamattomuudella ja lägillä, joista viimeksi mainittu kertookin varmaan tarpeeksi myös pelin teknisestä puolesta. * Farming Simulator 14: Hupaisan kengännauhamaisella estetiikalla varustettu simulaatio, jossa farmin ylläpito koostuu traktorilla taikka puimurilla ajelemisesta pitkin peltoja. Ehkä realistista, ehkä ei, mutta kuivaa joka tapauksessa; etenkin kylvämisen jälkeen ei voi kuin tappaa aikaa, joka tässä pelissä ei ole millään tavalla mielekkäästi mahdollista; itse päädyin ajamaan takaa täkäläisen autiokaupungin muutamaa autoa. Päämääräkään ei juuri rahan ja kaluston tahkomisen lisäksi ole, mitä nyt muutama achievement, joista ei mitään saa. Parempi sentään kuin kaikki muunlaista farmausta sisältävät pelit. * Fire Emblem Awakening: Syy, miksi ostin 3DS:n. Hahmot ja best-of-mekaniikat ovat hienoja, paritussysteemi parhautta vaikkakin rajoitettua verrattuna nelososaan ja uudelleenpeluuarvo sekä lisäsälän määrä huikea. Pelattavuus sinänsä ei ole sarjan parhaasta päästä, mutta yleinen käyttäjäystävällisyys tekee siitä silti hauskempaa pelattavaa kuin monista vanhemmista osista. DLC-spämmi on suht ripulia, etenkin kun retrorunkkaus ei minuun valtaosin iske, mutta onneksi ilmaistakin bonussisältöä löytyy tosiaan kiitettävästi. Sarjan fanikunnan mölisevän vähemmistön ylitsepursuava persekipeys peliä kohtaan on tragikoomisuudessaankin siis melko tympäännyttävä ilmiö. (10/10) * Fire Emblem Fates - Birthright: Köyhän miehen Awakening. Viihdyttää kaikessa kierrätyksessäänkin, mutta tyystin urposti toteutettu DLC -kusetus, kaakkoon käännetty animetrouppispämmi (herutettavine ei-veri-sukulaisineen kaikkineen) ja lokalisaatiokällit tekevät kaikkensa rajallisen nautinnon pilaamiseksi. Lopullisesti naamani hajotti pelattavuuden sekasortoisuus statinmuutospakkomielteineen ja sen katalysoima, runkumpaan suuntaan rukattu RNG. Tämän ostaminen täyteen hintaan oli Tetris DS -tason virhe. Conquestia minulla olisi mahdollista tyypata maksamattakin, mutta sen hahmot ja juoni vaikuttavat jo niin oksettavilta, että eipä kiitos. * Fullblox: Suoraviivaisesti ja hyvin suunniteltu 3D -palikantyöntely mukavan värikkäin graffoin ja pirtein musaakein. Genre kuitenkin nappaa sen verran vähän, ettei tästä jaksa mitään sentään maksaa. * Hana Samurai: Pelattavuudeltaan ja estetiikaltaan hupaisa ja omintakeinen, mutta turhan vähäsisältöinen refleksitestimiekankalistelu. Goemonmainen keskiajan Japanihäröily kuitenkin iskee minuun positiivisesti. Sinänsä harmi tosin, ettei peliä ole väännetty joksikin Murasame-jou-rebootiksi. Parempi kuin Samurai Sword Destiny, muuten. (6/10) * HarmoKnight: Pelattavuudeltaan melko hajottava tasloikan ja rytmipelin sekoitus, kiitos sattumanvaraisten laaki-ja-vainaa-esteiden sekä sen, että rytmin ja taustamusiikin korrelaatio on usein epäselvää. Sisältöä ja vaihtelua on hyvä määrä, joka ei edellä mainitusta syystä kuitenkaan juuri lämmitä. Graffat ovat sentään mukavan söpöjä, mutteivät pärjää tässä antiteesikollegalleen Groove Heavenille. Suht Son, I ammia, siis. * Harvest Moon - The Lost Valley: Odotin kyynistä ja sielutonta Harvest Moon -haudanryöstöä, mutta sain yllättävän koukuttavan ja mukavasti matskua sisältävän väännöksen perinteisestä farmitarinoinnista. Ainoa oikeasti uusi juttu koko touhussa on ympäristön muokattavuus, johon en itse koskenut muuta kuin pragmaattisuuden tähden, mutta sarjan perinteiset osa-alueet on nekin toteutettu tyydyttävästi. Paljon parjattu kylän puuttuminen ei itseä haitannut, sillä NPC:den bongailu pääpelialueelta on ihan toimiva vaihtoehto moiselle, etenkin kun ajan nopea kuluminen mahdollistaa myös nokturnaalisempien jätkien tapaamisen ilman yltiöpäistä peukaloiden pyörittelyä. Jotkut pelilliset ratkaisut ovat hajottavia, etenkin perusmööpeleiden rakentamiseksi tarvittavat läjät harvinaisia maametalleja, mutta kaiken kaikkiaan jäi käteen Hometown Storyn tyylinen, mieltä lämmittävä anti-pettymys. (6/10) * Harvest Moon - Skytree Village: Lost Valleyn paranneltu ja hiotumpi mutta myös konservatiivisempi jatko-osa. Muutosvastaisten massojen takia on pelissä tällä kertaa titulaarinen kylä, joka tekee NPC:iden kanssa vuorovaikuttamisesta suoraviivaisempaa ja aikaa kuluttavampaa. Muuten ovat Lost Valleyn hyvät innovaatiot säilyneet hyvin. Vastaavasti esoteerisyyksiä ja harvinaisia maametalleja ei ole täysin saatu eliminoitua, mutta silti tekele viihdyttää entiseen malliin, etenkin entistäkin paremman hahmokastin (= herutettavien henkilöiden) tähden. Lopputeksteissä nähdään Natsumen surkuhupaisuutta parhaimmillaan, kun niiden loppuosa koostuu tekstipätkistä CREDIT_96, CREDIT_97, CREDIT_98, jne. (7/10) * Hometown Story: Harvest Moonin sivupeli, joka on enemmän kuin osiensa summa. Pelillinen setti on melko pinnallista, kököhköä ja monotonista verrattuna emosarjan uusimpiin tekeleisiin, mutta oman kaupan pyörittäminen ja sitä kautta koko kylän elvyttäminen on hämmentävän koukuttavaa. Hahmokaarti on viihdyttävä ja lukuisat hahmokohtaukset mässyjä, ja siten peli pitää otteessaan, vaikka loppupäässä uusien tapahtumien löytäminen vaatii joko läppäriä tai melkoista pullaa. Ulkoasuun on myös satsattu sarjan standardeilla oudon paljon; erikoismaininta kaupiskeluteemasta, jonka "Nan na na nan naa na na na na NA" -lyriikat ovat so hajottavaa it's hauskaa. Kaiken kaikkiaan yksi harvoja minulle antipettymykseksi osoittautuneita pelejä. (6/10) * Kid Icarus Uprising: Paljon sisältöä, korkeat tuotantoarvot ja passelit on-rail-osiot, mutta jalankulkukohtien äärimmäisen kuppaiset kontrollit syövät pelistä todella paljon nautintoa. Onneksi loputonta paskanjauhantaa harrastava henkilökaarti on myös hyvin epäpidettävä ja kenttäsuunnittelukin ripulia, tai olisi voinut melkein olla harmi, ettei peliä tehty pelattavuudelle paremmin soveltuvalle alustalle, kuten Wiille. * LBX - Little Battlers eXperience: Mättösysteemiltään hyvä ja monipuolinen robottikustomointiseikkailu. Valitettavasti tekeleen syvällisyys tuo mukanaan järkyttävän määrän tympäännyttävää menu-munanvatkausta; jokaisesssa robotissa on ihan helvetisti yksityiskohtaista väkerrättävää ja useat pelattavat hahmot moninkertaistavat ronklaamisen määrää. Kustomointikäyttöliittymä on päälle monimutkainen, epäselvä ja käyttäjäepäystävällinen. Hupaisinta tekeleen insinöörintyönäytteisyydessä on sen kakarakohderyhmä ja se fakta, että kyseessä on saman pelin kolmas päivitys. Tarinakin on korkeista tuotanarvoistaan huolimatta kliseistä kuivuutta ja sisältää sekä grindausta että paikottain sattumanvaraisia viholliskohtaamisia. Tldr; kaikki muu on huonoa paitsi peruspelattavuus, eli aika anti-Athenaa. * Legend of Dark Witch - Chronicle 2D Act, The: Tyydyttävä toimintatasoloikka jonka pelattavuus on aika Mega Mania. Menoa on myös höystetty Gradiusmaisella lisävoimasysteemillä, Street Fighter III -parrylla ja roolipelityylisellä taitopäivitysmekaniikalla. Pelattavuus on siis aika indiemäisen epäinspiroitunutta ja kenttäsuunnittelu palikkamaista, mutta onneksi estetiikka on hyvää söpöine, ei liian retroine 2D-graffoine ja nykyaikaisine konemusineen. Myös hahmo- ja vihollissuunnittelu on jees, vaikka koko hahmokasti onkin pelin pääesikuvan tavoin miltei tyystin yksisukupuolinen. Peli kohoaakin genren normimassasta mielekkään unlockattavansa suurella määrällä; oheissälää ja pelattavuusmuuttujia sekä siten jälleenpeluuarvoa riittää. Kirsikkana pohjalla on täysin erilaisen pelattavuuden omaava salahahmo, mikä on hyvin etenkin alelaari- E-Shop -peliksi. Yleisestä kaavamaisuudesta huolimatta on myös loppumättö hämmästyttävän omaperäinen. (7/10, myös Vita) * Legend of Zelda - A Link Between Worlds, The: Köyhän miehen Link to the Past. Äärimmäisen kyynistä kierrätystä pullollaan ja lähes kaikki osa-alueet ovat esikuvaa heikompia. Etenkin arkaainen taistelu ja epäeeppiset dungeonit eivät vakuuta. Esineiden vuokraussysteemi on ihan mielenkiintoinen ja toimiva, mutta sekin trivialisoituu melko nopeasti kiitos massin määrän. * The Legend of Zelda - Tri Force Heroes: Yksin pelattuna kömpelö ja kuiva toimintakärvistely kentän raakileissa, eikä pelaaminen nettispedejen kanssa kiinnosta. Ulkoasu ja äänet on lainattu A Link Between Worldista eli ovat jo kierrätyksen kierrätystä, mutta sentään dynaamiset musiikit ovat ihan jees. * Luigi's Mansion 2: Edeltäjäänsä huonommat ohjattavuudut, ulkoasu, pomo- ja normimätöt ynnä ylipäätään pelattavuus. Suurempi määrä sisältöä sekä mielekkäämmät collectiblet olisivat voineet kutakuinkin korvata nämä källit, ellei offensiivisen paska takaisinpalautussysteemi veisi pelistä miltein koko pointtia; tutkiskelusta ja salaisuuksien etsimisessä ei ole mitään mieltä, kun sattumanvarainen morsolauma voi vetää kaiken saavutetun työn viemäristä alas. Yritin hinata peliä tämän takia pikajunatyyliin läpi, mutta joku ylivenytetty monsterirushtehtävä tuhosi viimeisetkin motivaationi rippeet. Käteen jää siis ainoastaan päähenkilömme hupaisat mannerismit ja tyydyttävät musiikit. Next Level Games on Jankon Betonia to me tämän Mario is Missing -tason Luigin lokaamisen jälkeen. * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros: Normitaisteluiltaan sarjan ykkösosan lailla sekä viihdyttävä että huvittava, mutta juonikohtauksiltaan ja muulta pelattavuudeltaan aika kuiva ropeilu, joka käyttä risteytyspotentiaalinsa tuttuun tapaan melko huonosti. Joku tyyliin kolmas turha ja paskasti toteutettu stealth -osio tympääntymisquitatutti. * Mercenaries Saga 2 - Order Of The Silver Eagle: Pelillisesti ja juonellisesti mielikuvitukseton Tactics Ogre -kopio, joka kuitenkin esikuvastaan johtuen jaksaa viihdyttää kymmentuntisen kestonsa ajan. * Miitopia: Pinnallinen ja itseään toistava tekele, joka kuitenkin nousee yhdentekevien menupohjaisten RPG:den massasta kiitos huumorinsa, omintakeisen persoonallisuusmekaniikkansa ja mainion dynaamisen musiikkiraitansa. Mii-hahmojen tarjoama roolikustomisaatio antaa pelillä myös paljon metahuumorilisäarvoa ja piristää tavallista mutta pirteää juonta entisestään. Erilaisten sattumanvaraisten jamppojen käyttäminen juonirooleissa antaisi pelille myös aika omintakeista jälleenpeluuarvoa, ellei seivipaikkoja olisi ruhtinaallinen yksi tsipale. Kill mii now. (6/10) * Monster Hunter Stories: Sarjan keskivertoa osaa huomattavasti persoonallisempi muttei silti tarinallisesti aika tusinakamaa. Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä toimintamättösysteemi on valitettavasti korvattu ihan hiton verkkaisilla vuoropohjaisilla mätöillä ja kengännauha Pokémon-apinoinnilla. Myös tekninen puoli on aika kuppaa; etenkin kaupungeissa parin metrin etäisyydeltä latautuvat NPC:t ovat aika surkuhupaisia. * Nintendo Badge Arcade: Aikamoisen uniikki kourakone/free to pay -rahastus (anteeksi tautologiat), jossa keräillään 3DS:n päävalikkoon tungettavaa krääsää. Erilaisten koneiden vaihtelevat mekaniikat ja ruutudesignit antavat peliin hieman odotettua enemmän syvyyttä ja isäntänä toimiva jänis on ihan luvattoman söpö otus. Viimeksi mainittu on kyllä myös miinus, koska pupun persoonallisuus kasvattaa kiusausta maksaa digijöötistä oikeasti rahaa. Onneksi pihiyteni on vielä lutuisuusfetissiänikin massivisempaa. * Nintendo Presents - New Style Boutique: Laadukas hyvän mielen kasuaalipeli, jonka pelattavuuden yksinkertaisuus on enemmän kun paikattu koukuttavan suurella määrällä oheissälää ja hamstrattavaa. Mikäli pelin pintaliitäjäaihe ei kiinnostaisi minua kovin vähää, olisin saanut tästä varmasti vielä enemmän kiksejä. Toistaiseksi siis ainoa 3DS -peli, jossa nettihype ei ole minua pettänyt. (8/10) * Nintendo Presents - New Style Boutique 2 - Fashion Forward: Melko samanlaista settiä kuin edeltäjänsä, mutta nokitukset ovat mainioita: etenkin kampaajalisänakki on hyvin viihdyttävä (otsatukat joka iikalle) mutta myös meikkaus- ja sisustusbisnekset tarjoavat mukavaa vaihtelua vaatteiden myymiselle. Etenemis- ja uuden sisällön avaamislogiikka on hieman vähemmän videopelimäistä kuin ekassa 3D-osassa, joka on tässä tapauksessa miinus, mutta muuten edelleen menupohjaisen maailman elävöityminen on myös roimaa plussaa. Ainoa takapakki on se, ettei miesten kuteita voi enää ostaa saati myydä, mutta ainakin jätkille voi kaupitella meikkejä...vaikkei heitä valitettavasti meikkaamaankaan pääse. (8/10) * Paper Mario; Sticker Star: Yllättäen ei kaiken paperipuristeilta ansaitsemansa persekipeän avautumisen väärti, vaikkakin vain tyydyttävä. Tarramekaniikat ovat ihan mielenkiintoisia ja hauskoja, mutta myös hiomattomia ja muun pelin tavoin turhan esoteerisiä. Tappeluissa eivät pelin hämäryydet niin haittaa, sillä raavaalla voimallakin selviää hyvin, mutta seikkailuosioissa nämä "How the fuck was I supposed to figure that out?" -källit hajottavat huomattavasti enemmän. Kyllä tätä silti mieluummin pelaa kuin useita muita alustan Nintendo-pelejä, ainakin läppärin kanssa. Etenkin sarjalle tyypillisen mahtavat musiikin kannustaa eteenpäin. * Picdun 2 - Witch's Curse: Äärimmäisen yksipuolinen first person dungeon crawler, jossa ei ole juuri mitään sisältöä loputtomien kuivien käytävien lisäksi. Ainoa hyvä puoli on hahmojen fanservice, joka ei sekään riitä kannustamaan tylsään tunnelitahkoamiseen. * Pilotwings Resort: Edeltäjänsä tavoin viihdyttävä ja vaihteleva lentelykevytsimulaattori, jossa kuitenkin vähemmän sisältöä ja persoonallisuutta kuin Nintendo 64:n versiossa. Vapaaseen lentelyyn sisälletty kerättävä roina on kuitenkin aikamoinen valttikortti aiempaan osaan verrattuna ja musiikit ovat samantyylisiä mutta vielä mainiompia. (7/10) * Pocket Card Jockey: Kaksi miinusta tekee taas plussan tässä pasianssia ja hevosralleja yhdistävässä sekoilussa. Vaikka pääpelattavuus korttitahkoamisineen ei ole kovin kiinnostavaa, tekevät lisämekaniikat touhusta koukuttavaa pelin itsensä toistavuudesta huolimatta. Hyvä estetiikka ja jonkinnäköinen juoni hupaisine hahmoineen parantaa menoa entisestään. (7/10) * Pokémon Sun: I was trying to get out, but they pulled me back in! Eli tätäkin osaa tuli ennakkolupauksista huolimatta tahkottua; kyseessä on taas hieman mieleenpainuvampi mörönkeräilykokemus, kerta iänikuista yksinpelikaavaa on vihdoin lähdetty jopa uudistamaan. Havaji-estetiikka ja entistäkin hahmokeskeisempi seikkailu on jees, samoin kuin HM:ien likvidointi, mutta valitettavasti kehitys ei ulotu itse taisteluihin. Sattumanvaraisten mättöjen 15-sekuntiset alkunäytöt ja S.O.S. -mekaniikka sattuvat erityisesti silmään muuten käyttäjäystävällisen menon keskellä. Puhkikaluttuja Kanto-otuksia hyppii silmille myös liikaa ja luolat ynnä muut vihamielisemmät ympäristöt ovat turhan yksinkertaistettuja; esimerkiksi tarinan kliimaksin pääkallonpaikka on parinkymmenen metrin suora kävely eteenpäin. Näistä nipotuksista huolimatta en voi pettymyksekseni todeta "Pokémon Sun, I am disappoint". Toivottavasti sarja jatkaa tästä lähin rohkeampaa uudistumista entisestään. (7/10) * Pokémon Y: Ihan jees, mutta vaihteeksi redundanttia settiä. Spritetaide on hienoa, mutta 3D-mallit eivät niinkään ja juoni, vaikka on olemassa, ei ole yhtä hyvä kuin Blackissa. Uusi Fairy-tyyppi on passeli lisäys, kerta on kasuaalipelaajankin silmiin hyvä tasapainotustekijä. Megaevoluutiot ovat aika yhdentekeviä. Tämän pelin jälkeen tajusin viimein, että sarja taitaa olla omalta osaltani ihan tarpeeksi nähty. Toisin kuitenkin kävi. * Power Disc Slam: Häpeilemätön Windjammers/Flying Power Disc -kopio, joka on temponsa huomioiden kuitenkin ennemminkin "Flegu Power Disc". Myös estetiikka on huonoa ja kontrollit todella löysiä, joten esikuvansa olemassaolon takia on peli täysin obsoliitti. Sentään hahmokatras on ihan OK. * Project X Zone 2: Kaksi ekaa osaa olivat monotonisia taktiikkapelejä yltiöhitailla taisteluilla. Nettiväki sanoi, että tämä tekele olisi sillä saralla paranneltu. They lied. He myös jättivät mainitsematta välttävän estetiikan ja myötähävettävän dialogin, eli joitain hahmoja lukuun ottamatta on koko peli varsin "Oh my God, PK me now." * Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure: Viihdyttävä, runsassisältöinen, vaihteleva ja soundtrackiltaan tarvittavan korkeatasoinen rytmipeli. Juonimoodi haahuiluineen on melko kuiva, kiitos vaniljaisten hahmojen ja nähtyjen premissien, mutta lukuisia eri inputteja käyttävät musaosiot ovat mainioita. Osa niistä ammentaa myös hupaisasti Segan muista saman genren peleistä. (7/10) * Rune Factory 4: Hyvä, mutta lussua kamaa verrattuna kolmososaan ja siten aikamoinen pettymys. Pelattavuutta on jälleen parannettu marginaalisesti, lukuun ottamatta ripulia vaikeusastebalanssia, mutta tämä ei lämmitä, sillä sarjan tärkein osa-alue, eli herutus, on kustu ihan täysin esoteerisellä (realistisella?) sattumanvaraisuuspotaskalla. Lisäsuolaa haavoihin tarjoaa pelin tärkein uudistus, eli naispuolisella hahmolla pelaamismahdollisuus, sillä edellisosista määrällisesti vähentyneet sankarittaret ovat myös huomattavasti epäkiihottavampia kuin miespuoliset vastaavansa. Kiitti ihan vatusti, seksuaalinen tasa-arvo. Final fuck youna digital only, joten en voi edes heittää tätä jätemyllyyn. * Samurai Sword Destiny: Premissiltään jees, mutta graffoiltaan ja pelattavuudeltaan kuppaisen flash -pelin tasoinen. Rahan pyytäminen tällaisestä on kovin epäoikeutettua. * Senran Kagura Burst: Tyydyttävä, joskin välillä turhankin hektinen ja valitettavan kombopainotteinen mätkintä. Hahmot ja isot daisarit ovat hienoja, vaikka välillä kesken mättämistä silmille hyppivät, cinemaattiset fanservice-kohtaukset panevat toteamaan "Joojoo, saisinko nyt pelata?". Eri pelimuotomekaniikat ovat mielenkiintoisia ja auttavat hieman huonoa vaikeusastebalanssia. Japanilaistyylinen biisit ovat erinomaisia. Tekijöiden 3DD-onanoinnista huolimatta ovat pelin 3D-efektit harvinaisen köyhiä. (6/10) * Senran Kagura 2 - Deep Crimson: Jatko-osa, jonka kantava teema tuntuu olevan "yksi askel eteenpäin, yksi taaksepäin". Pelattavuus on sulavampaa ja monipuolisempaa kuin ykkösessä, mutta se, että hyökkäyksiä voi nyt tehdä kaikkiin suuntiin, tekee vihollisiin osumisesta rasittavan pikkutarkkaa touhua. Lock on -mekaniikka on hölmö, koska sen ainoa funktio on vastustajan viereen siirtyminen nappia painamalla, mikä on kyllä hyödyllistä, mutta myös aivotonta. Kustomisaatiosta on tehty huomattavasti syvällisempää, paitsi bikinien osalta, jotka on torsottu täysin. Tissislider on maksullista DLC:tä ja sen maksimikoko ei pärjää WWE 13:lle (you had one job!). Hahmot ja juoni ovat kuivahtaneempia ja vaikeusastetasapainotus vielä enemmän hanurista kuin edeltäjässä. Kaiken kukkuraksi on soundtrack huomattavasti Burstia lussumpi. Obsoliittiudelta pelin pelastaa ainoastaan sen valttikortti kaikkiin muihin sarjan osiin verrattuna, eli pelattava kiintiömieshahmo, joka onkin aika Nazo no Murasame -tieriä. Valitettavasti DLC -jamppana on hänkin saksittu muuhun, vähäpätöisempään kastiin verrattuna. Eli, vielä kerran, "+-0 the game". * Shinobi: Mättömekaniikoiltaan siisti toimintapeli, jonka suurin heikkous ovat moniin turhauttaviin kuolemiin johtavat epäselvät ympäristöt ja umpimähkään hyppimisen määrä. Pelin kuitenkin pelastaa Segamaisen suuri avattava kaman määrä sekä pilke silmäkulmassa tehdyt kuvaukset sarjan aikaisemmista osista ja tekeleestä itsestään. Kolikkopelialkuperille liian uskollinen vaikeusaste hieman tietysti kusee ensin mainittua pointtia. (6/10) * Spirit Camera - The Cursed Memoir: Ihan hauska ja suht kekseliäs pelilelu, vaikka 3DS:n kameran irvikuva tekee touhusta taas aika turhauttavaa; oleellisessa osassa olevaa AR -kirjaa on uitettava läjässä keinotekoista sekä luonnollista valoa jotta se toimisi siedettävästi. Tämä meta-tekijä kuseekin sitten aika hyvin kauhuelementtiä. Aaveiden kanssa nahistelu on silti Project Zerolle uskollisesti hauskaa ja erilaista sisältöä löytyy tyydyttävästi. Parempi ainakin kuin Chibi-Robon kamerakökköily. * Splash or Crash: Ihan hupaisa kaivossa- eli putkessalentely, jossa on kuitenkin turhan vähän sisältöä jopa muutaman euron digitaalipeliksi. "Well" -sanaleikit ovat itkettävyydessään hauskin ominaisuus. * Stella Glow: Luminous Arc -sarjan hengellinen jatkaja, joka on ajan saatossa varmasti paljon parempi kuin ensimmäinen edeltäjistään, right? WRONG. Juoni on vieläkin itkettävempää fantsuhapatusta ja vie ihan helvetisti peliaikaa, itse pelattavuus taas tuskaisan hidasta ja nähtyä isometristä perus-TRPG-settiä. Herutussysteemikään ei lämmitä, koska kitukasvuinen hahmokatras on persoonallisuuksiltaan yhtä kiinnostava kuin keskiverto ihminen. Tarinan opetus: toisia mahdollisuuksia ei pidä antaa. * Streetpass Mii Plaza -pelit: Hupaisia ja metaelementeiltään vaihteeksi suht siisti tekeleitä, vaikka Suomessa meno menee yllättäen aika tehokkaasti pelkäksi pelikolikkojen spämmäykseksi. * Steel Diver: Omaperäinen, viihdyttävä, tunnelmallinen ja kontrolleiltaan yllättävän toimiva, mutta minulle turhan hidastempoinen ja armoton sukellusvenearcadekokemus. Sisältöä on verrattain vähän, mutta hinattavaa riittää, etenkin jos achievementit ja grindaussälä kiihottaa. * Steel Diver; Sub Wars: Paranneltu jatko-osa, joka tarjoaa kiihottavamman pelattavuuden lisäksi myös konservatiivisemmat ohjainvaihtoehdot. Ihan hauskaa settiä, siis, mutta online multiplayer -fokusoituneinuus ei kannusta hommaamaan koko versiota. Hoopot miehistön jäsenet ovat hupaisa lisä, vaikka pelkkä potraitti ja yksi äänisample ei hirveästi kiihota. * Story of Seasons: More like "Story of Season, I am disappoint." Peruspelattavuudeltaan tuttua, toimivaa ja hiottua maanviljelysettiä, mutta liuta lantaisia designratkaisuja kusee koko touhun. Minkäänlaista juonta ei ole, joten pääpointti on tunkea kamaa markkinoille; ostajat ovat tosin paikalla toisessa päässä karttaa ja milloin huvittaa. Sankarimme on fyysiseltä kunnoltaan samaa tasoa kuin allekirjoittanut, joten farmin hoito on tosi natsaa, kun esimerkiksi keskivertoa kiveä pitää poistattaa pellolta semmoiset viisi päivää. Hahmot ovat kuivia ja niiden kaveeraamisessa menee myös ikä ja mielenterveys, koska joka iikka on ihan helvetin nirso runkkaamimmansa lahjan suhteen. Tosin se, että kaikessa kestää, on sinänsä mielekästä, koska peli lukitsee jotkin hahmot ja ominaisuudet ajan kulumisen taakse; jos pelissä haluaa bongata kaiken, pitää sitä pelata vähintään nelisen pelin sisäistä vuotta. Not gonna happen. Itse jaksoin tätä yhden kevään ajan, joka on aikamoinen rimanalitus etenkin kyseiselle pelisarjalle. * Sushi Striker - The Way of Sushido: Pelattavuudeltaan syvällisin ja monipuolisin näkemäni mutta silti helposti omaksuttava toimintapuzzlepeli hyvällä estetiikalla ja hauskoilla hahmoilla. Yksinpelikampanja on viisitoistatuntisesta kestostaankin huolimatta viihdyttävä alusta loppuun kiitos koko ajan vastaan tulevien uusien elementtien ja hyvän vaikeusastetasapainotuksen; kokemuspistemekaniikkakin tarjoaa grindauksen sijaan lähinnä lievytystä turhautumiseen, koska hävityistäkin matseista on hyötyä. Ainoa weaksauceus on taas vaihteeksi se, että moninpelissä on vain kaksi hahmoa ja yksi musiikki, vaikka ensin mainitun kyllä ymmärtää pelin taitosysteemin huomioon ottaen. Ihmiset, jotka siis mitätöivät pelin pelkästään sen hinnan perusteella ovat järjenjuoksussaan jo holokaustiapologistien tasolla. (9/10) * Tank Troopers: Kolmannen persoonan tankkiräiskintä, jonka kontrollit ovat sopivan tankkimaiset olematta kuitenkaan kömpelöt. Realistiset eli mielikuvituksettomat tankkimallit ja paperinohut hahmokatras tekevät menosta kuitenkin melko epämielenkiintoista ja yksinpeli, vaikkakin/koska vaihteleva, sisältää liikaa rasittavia gimmick-tehtäviä. Sentään yksi kuskeista on jonkinnäköinen köyhän naisen Kat. * Tokyo Crash Mobs: FMV-osioillaan ja pelattavuudellaan liikaa kikkaileva, mutta suht hupaisa Puzzle Loop -väännös. Styluskontrollit ja koko ajan eskaloituva kaaos ovat osaltaan siistejä, osaltaan hanurista. Jätetty kesken lähinnä sen takia, että loppupään kentät ovat minun puzzler -taidoillani HULLUJA/MAHOTTOMIA, eivätkä taitavammat toverini suostuneet jeesaamaan, those fudging simos. * Warioware Gold: Warioware on still golden tässä aiempia kannettavien osien pelityylejä nokkelasti sekoittavassa parhaiden palojen kokoelmassa. Vaikka kierrätetyt mikropelit tekevät touhusta turhan nähtyä lähes kaikkia edellisiä osia pelanneelle ja valtaosa kerättävästä krääsästä on epäkiinnostavaa, tekevät sarjalle uskollisen mahtava pelattavuus, hyvä saavutussysteemi ja etenkin paikoin hulvattomat välipätkät ääninäytteilyineen lopputuloksesta erinomaisen. "Not on your life, buddy." (8/10) * Weapon Shop de Omasse: Premissiltään mainio ja hahmoiltaan ynnä dialogiltaan hupaisa, mutta itse peliosiot ovat hyvin vähäsisältöisiä, etenkin pelin pituuteen nähden. Juonikuviot ja hoopo huumori kannustaa kuitenkin yhteen läpivetoon, vaikka pääpointti, eli RPG -kliseiden parodiointi on kyllä "too easy". * Yo-kai Watch: Level-5:mäisen hurmaava hirviöntreenaustekele, joka viihdyttää huolimatta hiomattomasta pelattavuudesta. Viimeksi mainitun suurin ongelma on se, että uusien otusten pyydystäminen on hajottavan aikaa kuluttavaa farmausta, joten ihannetiimin muodostaminen jää todennäköisesti pelkäksi haaveeksi. Taistelut ovat sinänsä viihdyttäviä mutta pinnallisia touch pad -takomissessioita, mutta onneksi pikakelausnappi löytyy. Hyvä estetiikka ja persoonalliset (joskin turhan usein persrumat ja/tai palettimuunnellut) möröt kallistavat lopputuloksen loppupeleissä hyvään päin. Mieluummin tätä pelaa kuin miljoonatta Pokémon Red/Blue -uudelleenlämmittelyä, ainakin. (7/10) * Yokai Watch 2 - Psychic Specters: Samaa settiä kuin ykkönen mutta kaikin puolin paranneltuna...paitsi että joku neropatti päätti heittää peliin kohdan, joka sulkee valtaosan sivutehtävistä, kaupoista, rekrytoitavista möröistä ja muustakin sisällöstä pelaajan ulottumattomiin juuri ennen helvetin runkkua loppupomoa. No, usko taas yhteen pelisarjaan menetetty!